


a gag gift

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [13]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Bondage, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safewords, Sexual Experimentation, Sub Alex Claremont-Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: “This isn’t fucking funny, Wales."“No, you’re right,” he said, and he was actually, honest to god laughing, “This is hilarious.”-A gift from Pez isn't exactly well received, at first, but who knew that a novelty ball-gag would grow on Alex that fast? Pretty fucking fast, in fact.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	a gag gift

**Author's Note:**

> I had some folks comment ages ago on a fic wondering about Sub Alex and gags! And it took ages but it's here! Enjoy this filth <3

“This isn’t fucking funny, Wales,” Alex said, glaring at the man beside him. 

“No, you’re right,” he said, and he was actually, honest to god  _ laughing.  _ As if he was genuinely amused by the item unwrapped on the table in front of them, even as he continued, “This is hilarious.”

“Henry.”

He just broke down into more giggles, and Alex rolled his eyes.

He had, objectively, been aware that there was a whole load of novelty sex stuff out there in the world. 

He knew that you could get anything and everything, from too many things shaped like dicks to a whole range of strangely designed butt plugs. He was an adult in the 21st century, and he had the internet, and he knew these kinds of things existed, objectively - 

But still didn’t want to own a ball gag with a Union Jack on it. 

It had been from Pez, but he had no doubt Nora had been involved. There were very few people who knew both him and Pez well enough to tell him just how much Alex would absolutely fucking hate the monstrosity that sat before him now, and he really doubted that June had been involved. 

“Henry,” Alex said again. Henry nodded, sucking in a long, slow breath in an aborted effort to calm himself down.

“You won’t even try it? For me, your fiancé, who you love so very much -”

“You’re real spoiled, you know that?” Alex said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. Henry just shuffled a step closer, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“I am a Prince.”

“Not my Prince,” he muttered, but he could just  _ feel  _ Henry smiling at him. 

He looked up to see he was right, bright blue eyes meeting his with a stupidly delighted look on his too perfect face. Henry didn’t say anything, and Alex didn’t either, staring him down for a long, silent moment.

“I fucking hate you,” Alex said, finally, reaching for the gag and undoing the clasp at the back.

Henry grinned wider, taking the gag from his hands before reaching up and nudging his head down, helping him to ease the ball into his mouth and fasten the clasp behind his head. Alex’s teeth grit around the ball in his mouth, sucking in a sharp breath through his nose. 

It was - 

Huh. 

“Oh, this  _ is _ delightful,” Henry laughed, stepping back and letting his hands drop to get a full look at Alex, gagged with a Union Jack.

Alex levelled a glare at him, and Henry just laughed harder.

He was very much unamused, and not at all a fan of Pez’s idea of a joke. 

And yet - 

There was  _ something  _ racing through his veins. Something fierce and fiery and, perhaps, a little bit… 

Nice.

“Okay, fine,” Henry said, “Let me just -”

Alex stepped backwards.

Henry blinked, eyebrows raising, and damn, even Alex had surprised himself with that. It hadn’t exactly been intentional to move away, but - 

_ Huh. _

“Oh?” Henry said, the smug motherfucker, grinning like he had a big fucking idea what had just happened. Alex felt his cheeks heat up something fierce. 

“Hhn,” he said.

“I’m going to take it off so we can discuss whatever this is,” Henry said, gesturing at his face, and Alex nodded, ducking his head forward to give him better access.

He stretched his jaw as Henry loosened the gag from his mouth. He wasn’t surprised at the ache, even after just a few short seconds, but he  _ was  _ surprised at just how much he adored the feeling of it. He swallowed, hard.

“So,” Henry started, and Alex nodded.

“Yeah,” he said, clearing his throat, trying to oh so subtly readjust the bulge in his pants. “That’s. Yeah.”

“I have no complaints,” Henry said, moving forward into Alex’s space, “You looked bloody hot.”

Alex nodded, wordless but flushing at the compliment, at the praise - 

“Listen we don’t- we don’t have to-  _ now,”  _ Henry continued, “But-“

“Please,” Alex said, so quiet. 

“Fuck,” Henry said, and then he was stepping forward and kissing him hard. 

Alex stumbled backwards instinctively, and Henry followed until they were stepping in tandem towards their bedroom, mouths pressed against each other the whole way until Henry pushed Alex to the centre of the room. 

“Strip,” Henry said, leaving no room for argument.

As if Alex would argue with  _ that _ . 

He was so fucking hard, and too turned on to be embarassed by the sight of his dick standing to attention, while Henry watched, still fully clothed from across the room. 

“And kneel,” Henry added, and Alex nodded, dropping onto his knees in the centre of the room without question. 

Henry smiled, stepping over to him slowly. He reached a hand out to brush against Alex’s cheek, and then, just as fast, the tips of his fingers were pressing firmly against the seam of his lips. 

Alex groaned, startled and  _ loving it,  _ sucking the first two fingers of his hands into his mouth right away. 

“Fuck,” Henry muttered, and Alex shivered with the feeling of it, the rough, ragged sound of him cursing as his tongue passed over the skin of his knuckles. 

It wasn’t long before he pulled back, drawing his hands away suddenly as he stepped towards the door with a quiet reassurance that he’d be right back. He left Alex kneeling, naked, hard as fuck, and  _ desperate.  _

And fuck, there was nowehere else he’d rather be.

He breathed heavily, willing his pulse to slow down in the silence of the room. But then Henry was back, holding something in his hand. Alex watched his face, obedient.

“Here,” he said, handing Alex a small bell with what looked like - 

“Is this your face?” he asked, squinting at the painted metal with an incredulous laugh. He looked up at Henry to see him blush. 

“I didn’t  _ buy  _ it,” he muttered, “It was a gift.”

“From the tackiest souvenir shop ever made?” 

“It was from Pez!”

“From the same man that sent you a Union Jack ball gag? Shocking-”

“Listen, I won’t fuck you if there’s no option for a safeword. Do you have a better suggestion?” Henry snapped, and Alex felt the skin on his arms prickle. He shivered, and shook his head, suddenly reminded that he was on his knees and naked and hard and really wanted to get wrecked. 

“Shake it if you need to stop,” Henry said, quieter now. “Or drop it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Alex said.  _ Fuck _ , Henry thought of everything, and that was stupidly hot on its own - 

Henry nodded, and then he was stepping forward, dizzyingly close all of a sudden, to ease the gag into his mouth. Alex bit down and let Henry tilt his head forward to clasp it behind his head. 

He inhaled sharply through his nose when Henry stepped back, blinking up at him and wanting to melt at the hot gaze he got in return.

He was so fucking hard, so ready for him to- to-

“Hands bound? Or will you be good?” Henry asked. Alex swallowed. He could hardly discuss his options, and the idea that Henry could choose for him without him ever saying anything to stop him was- it was- 

He nodded, and Henry smiled, stepping around Alex to dig for a pair of cuffs.

He didn’t turn to watch Henry get them, but he felt when he returned, kneeling behind him and drawing his hands gently behind his back. 

It didn’t take long for something soft to settle over his brain as Henry moved him around, taking the lead, dictating everything for him, being in control, until he finally returned to kneel in front of him so they were face to face. 

He was silent for a long moment, just staring at Alex, setting his skin on fire with the heavy pulse rushing through his veins. He wanted to get  _ ruined.  _

“I can finally tell you how hot you look without you interrupting,” Henry said. 

Alex’s eyes narrowed. 

“I ‘ah-” he started, and cut himself off, grumbling as Henry laughed at him.  _ I don’t interrupt you,  _ he had been going to say. 

Did it send a thrill through him realising that he couldn’t even talk back? Maybe. 

The fact of the matter was that, with a gag in, he was forced to be quiet. To be good.  __

“It  _ is _ nice not having you talk back,” Henry said, and Alex rolled his eyes. Henry tutted, and Alex felt a thrill go through him at the sound. He shifted on his knees, staring at Henry like he was the sun. 

“You’re so obedient like this,” Henry murmured. Alex’s face heat up. Was he just going to keep talking at him for the entire evening?

“Hhn,” he said, and Henry smiled, reaching up and rubbing his knuckles lightly over his cheekbones. 

“My beautiful man,” he said. “My beautiful  _ fiancé,”  _ he added, a gentle, teasing smile on his face. Alex’s mouth twitched up, as close to a smile as he could get at the thought of it.

His eyes fluttered shut as Henry reached forward to touch him, hand curling possessively around his cock. He fought to keep his hips still, as Henry started to move his hand up and down on him, slowly, slowly.

“So responsive,” Henry murmured, and  _ fuck,  _ he had leant forward so close to whisper in his ear, the low timbre of his voice so  _ close,  _ now. “Makes me think of how good you are when you fuck me.”

“Ahhn,” Alex said, garbled noises spilling out around the gag in his mouth. Henry was pushing him hard, now, and he fucking knew it, with praise and reminders of all the things he would do to him, knowing he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Not gagged, with his hands bound. Not while he was desperate to be good to him. 

“Have I told you how fucking sexy I think you are when you’re shirtless?” Henry said, trailing his fingertips over his chest, his other palm still tight around his dick. Alex nodded, breathing hard, and Henry only snorted.

“I’ll keep saying it, then,” he said, pressing his thumb hard over his nipples and making him twitch. “You look  _ bloody  _ fit.”

Alex moaned. He was so completely caught up in  _ Henry,  _ head wrapped up in the praise and the compliments just as much as he was strung up by the touch of his hands on his dick. Each fleeting touch on his chest, over his nipples, sent him spiralling, and it was all Henry _.  _ He just wanted  _ everything,  _ loving loving  _ loving  _ that Henry knew exactly how to push him.

He was burning from the inside out, and the sparks were Henry’s hands on him. With one hand on his chest, alternating between pressing against every place he was sensitive and scratching lightly down his skin, and the other on his cock, stroking hard and steady, he wanted to scream. 

And the best part was that he  _ couldn’t,  _ stuck behind a gag that Henry had asked him for, that he had said yes to, giving up each part of verbal communication for  _ him.  _

He was shaking, thighs twitching uncontrollably with each pass of Henry’s palm over the head of his cock. He was so close, so stupidly fucking close already after hardly any stimulation, intoxicated with each touch of Henry, Henry,  _ Henry.  _

He could hear something clatter behind him as his hands clenched into fists, and Alex ignored it, just about at the edge, so close - 

Henry stopped, pulling his hands away sharply and sudden and instant. Alex cried out, reeling from the sudden lack of stimulation when he had been so fucking  _ close -  _

But then Henry was reaching up for the clasp of the gag around his head, and whispering something quiet and - 

Alex’s eyes furrowed, leaning away from Henry, blinking back frustrated tears that were mingled with sharp confusion. 

“Darling? Are you okay?” 

Alex nodded, slow, and confused, before realisation hit him. 

He groaned, mad at himself more than anything for dropping the  _ stupid  _ bell he had been holding. 

“Ah ashh-a-ent,” he tried. Henry raised an eyebrow, and Alex repeated it, “ _ Ash-a--ent,”  _ he tried, grumbling as Henry laughed at him. 

“An accident?” Henry replied, and Alex nodded.  _ Curse this man for being such a considerate fucking dom -  _

“Okay,” Henry said. “Okay. I’m- well, I’m not sorry, for checking, but you know.”

He was breathing heavily, and Alex watched him, cheeks flushed, as he reached around his hips to grab the bell and press it into his hands. He pushed himself to his feet, Alex’s eyes on his face the whole time. On the way he was sweating, lips bitten red and so obviously hard. 

And then he stopped. 

Alex did his best to swallow behind the gag, knowing he was fucking drooling, but unable to do anything about it, while Henry stood there, watching him. 

“You’re too  _ fucking  _ hot like this,” Henry said, after far too long. “I’m-  _ fuck,  _ I can’t think of anyting else. You look too good. _ ” _

Alex groaned, flushing hot with the praise. As much as he loved it, he wished Henry would just get on with it. He was desperate to gasp and moan and cry out, but left with no options to get Henry to do anything _.  _

He couldn’t even beg him to touch him.

He was shaking with anticipation by the time Henry pulled his own hard cock out of his trousers, sighing in relief as he stroked himself slowly. Alex watched him shift his trousers down off his legs, stepping just slightly closer to Alex as he did before moving away again, like a fucking tease. 

His mouth was watering, and he  _ couldn’t do anything.  _

Henry gasped, legs shaking in a way that made it seem like he was prone to collapse, as he started to touch himself in earnest. 

Alex was regretting the gag, now. 

He whined, trying to cry out around the gag and bouncing on his heels where he knelt, unable to do much more but wanting, wanting - 

“Ehn’y-” he tried, to very little avail.

“Hush,” Henry muttered, but Alex just whined louder, until the man above him shot a hand out, gripping his hair tight. He gasped around the gag, but Henry didn’t let go, and Alex cried out again, as best as he could with his mouth full. 

“Okay?” Henry whispered, and Alex nodded, blinking up at him and nodding until Henry tugged his hair back harder. 

“Fucking hot,” he muttered, hand starting to really move on his dick. 

He was eye level with Henry’s dick, and Alex was definitely fucking drooling, now, wanting so desperately to have Henry in his mouth, and that was something else entirely to think about as he watched his hand move - 

“Eyes on me, love,” Henry ordered. 

Alex swallowed hard, but nodded, like he had any fucking choice when Henry said it like  _ that -  _

“Keep your eyes on me,  _ Alex _ ,” he said, breathing heavy and hard and still somehow commandeering. 

He looked up at him, instantly dizzy with the heat in the gaze of the man looking down at him. Eyes grazing over him,  _ wanting him -  _

“You’re so hot, so  _ fucking  _ hot, I could just stare at you all  _ fucking  _ day,” Henry gasped, rambling words spitting out of his mouth quickfire as his hand moved faster and faster. 

Dully, Alex noted just how much he swore, now. When he had first met him, he had assumed he was prim and proper and stuck up. He was so far removed from the Prince he had once thought about. 

He hadn’t used to think about the Prince of Wales jerking off over his face, though, so he supposed it was all something to take in stride.

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever fucking seen,” Henry was saying. Alex just moaned, struggling against the desire to squeeze his eyes tight, not wanting to do anything other than what Henry told him to. 

“Oh fuck, oh  _ fuck,  _ fuck!” Henry yelled, and then he was shaking and coming hard onto Alex’s face. 

He twitched back, blinking rapidly but so  _ fucking  _ delighted at how filthy it was. He gasped hard, still looking up at Henry, eyes on his face where it crumpled up in pleasure, because Henry hadn’t told him he could look away, yet.

And,  _ holy fuck.  _

Henry didn’t collapse, but it was a damn close thing, looking at the way his legs shook. He knelt down slowly, hands drawing along Alex’s chest and skin. He only briefly touched the skin of his cock where it was hard and leaking, and Alex tried to hum. 

“You look so pretty with come on your face,” Henry whispered into his ear, making him shiver. His hand wrapped around Alex’s dick, wasting no time in setting a quick pace, and Alex groaned at the pleasure flaring up his spine, curling hot in his stomach - 

And then Henry fucking licked him. 

Alex moaned, shivering at the feeling of Henry’s tongue lapping up his own come, hand still moving rapidly on his dick.  _ Fuck,  _ he was so stupidly fucking turned on, even with something so fucking filthy - 

“Gonna do that more often,” Henry murmured. Alex nodded, unable to do anything else with a gag, with the feeling of Henry’s hands on him moving faster and faster. He was shaking, pent up and so, so close, so tightly wound - 

Henry tightened his grip and pressed up against the sensitive skin under his head and Alex had no choice in hell of doing anything other than coming on the spot.

He let out a shout, as loud as he could behind the gag, and Henry didn’t stop moving his hand, working him through it and God, fuck,  _ fuck, _ did he love the hot curls of overstimulation - 

His head tipped forward when Henry finally let go, chest heaving as he tried to breathe, struggling to get enough oxygen as his body reeled with pleasure. 

Henry was kissing his face, gently, and Alex nodded, unable to do anything else. 

The handcuffs had come off, and on his life he couldn’t tell when, but Henry was moving his arms slowly around him and rubbing at the marks left on his skin. He dropped gentle kisses to Alex’s wrists, and he tried to smile. 

“Up you get,” Henry murmured, standing up slowly and helping Alex to his feet, gently leading him with a palm on his lower back. 

A hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could collapse onto the bed, and he turned to see Henry reaching for his face. 

“Okay?” Henry asked, and he nodded, before he felt hands on the back of his head, unclipping the gag and easing it out of his mouth. 

The ache set in pretty fucking fast.

“ _ Ow _ ,” Alex said, hand coming up to rub at his jaw. 

“Are you okay?” Henry asked, looking, for the first time that night, a little apologetic, “Do you need any- any paracetamol, or-”

Alex paused, weighing up the desire for Henry to cuddle him with his desire to stop  _ aching,  _ until the latter won out. He nodded, feeling soft and small, and Henry smiled, pushing him to curl up on the mattress before ducking out of the room. 

Alex smiled when he returned, cup of juice in hand with painkillers, and set them down gently on the nightstand. 

It seemed like Henry had set the gag on their nightstand too, and Alex wrinkled his nose at the sight of it. He had somehow forgotten that it was a Union Jack, and the sight of how stupid it looked killed the mood, even when he was as satiated and soft as he was.

“I hate that thing,” he said, nodding at it, but Henry only laughed. 

“You seemed to enjoy it.” 

Alex turned to level a glare at him, and he laughed harder. 

“Okay, okay,” he muttered, crawling into bed next to Alex and drawing him into his chest. Alex furrowed his eyebrow as he reached to grab his phone from his side of the bed, peering over to see what was so pressing - 

“Are you buying a new gag?” he asked, and Henry just nodded, looking so deathly serious. 

“You deserve nice sex things,” he said, and Alex snorted. 

“Thanks, babe,” he said, “I’ll start a new bondage drawer with the rope and the riding crop, shall I?”

Henry just nodded, and Alex felt himself melt onto the weight below him, head shaking in disbelief. 

It wasn’t like he minded the idea of a gag that wasn’t stupidly awful, anyway. 

“This one has an American flag, is that better for you?” Henry asked, tilting the screen to him. Alex pushed him away, groaning, and Henry laughed. 

They fell quiet, Alex returning to Henry’s shoulder to watch as he scrolled, until - 

“The one with the ring might, uh,” he started, cutting himself off with a thought of just how much he had wanted to suck Henry off. 

He was suddenly  _ blushing,  _ like they had found the arbitrary line in the sand of things that were just  _ too  _ dirty to talk about. Forgetting the past twenty minutes, forgetting all the times he  _ begged.  _ This was, apparently, a step too far. 

But Henry just grinned, adding it to his basket without a word. 

Alex loved him so much. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies !


End file.
